steamy_affair_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
47289
Built at Crewe Works and released for service in 1966, 47289 (built as D1991) is a Class 47 mainline diesel who operates the transfer goods trains between British Railways and Woodhead Line. He has an extreme hatred for steam engines and doesn't hesitate to insult them at every oportunity he gets. Biography When he was first entered into service as D1991, 47289 was allocated to York, and spent much of his time there, until he was re-allocated to Gateshead in 1967. During his time at Gateshead, he was temporarily sent to the Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway in 1968 and spent a few months there, while the general manager searched for a new locomotive for the line. After this, he returned to Gateshead and continued his work for BR. In 1972, he was again reallocated, to Thornaby. In 1983, he was tasked with retrieving all BR owned stock from the Woodhead Line, which had been recently purchased and was being restored by Edwin Salmon. When he was passing through Penistone station on his way out, he stopped where a Class 08 shunter and a dirty old Black 5 were waiting for him to clear their path. When he stopped, he made a rude remark at the Black 5, before resuming his journey. Months later, he was sent by BR to collect John, the Class 76, from the Woodhead Line to deliver him to Doncater Works for repairs. When he arrived at Manchester, Dave the Class 35 had just helped John get his express into the station, but the Class 47 was impatient. He honked loudly and shouted for him to hurry, saying "I haven't got all day, you know." At some point, 47289 was assigned to help handle the transfer trains between the Woodhead Line and British Railways. During one of these runs, he encountered Steven, the Woodhead Line's V2 steam locomotive. He then proceeded to bully Steven, with no remorse, telling him he was lucky to be alive and that all his brothers had been scrapped, like he should be. Later on, he would encounter a Black 5 in green paint at Sheffield. The Black 5 turned out to be Edwin, the very same locomotive he had bullied when he stopped at Penistone, months before. Edwin proceeded to tell the Class 47 off, before letting him have the goods train he was supposed to leave for the diesel to take to BR. He wouldn't return to the Woodhead Line again until one winter day when he had to haul a pass-through goods train. During this time, he passed Edwin, Timothy, and Nigel at London Road station and shouted rudely at them as he passed. He would return a a short time later to retrieve Daniel, the Class 08 shunter, after his loan to the Woodhead Line was over to take the little diesel to the location he was to be allocated to next. At the time of the Woodhead Line's 139th anniversary, he could be see from afar at Manchester London Road station, calling the others idiots. Personality: Since his release to active service, 47289 had been on the fence on what he thought of steam locomotives. However, sometime between his visit to the S&D, in 1968, and his first trip to the Woodhead Line, in 1983, he decided that they were an enemy that was taking too long to die. He wouldn't hesitate to verbally assault any steamer he met, and was very annoyed when he had to even go near them. Appearances: Series 1 Ep. 1 - A Pleasant Surprise Series 1 Ep. 6 - A New Friend Series 1 Ep. 9 - One of a Kind Series 2 Ep. 1 - A New Chapter (does not speak) Series 2 Ep. 4 - The Silver Rose (seen briefly, does not speak) Series 2 Ep. 7 - Woodhead 139 Voice Actors: James Ellison - Current voice actor Trivia: Through Series 1, and the first episode of Series 2, 47289 wore a grey livery, which was deemed experimental. In Episode 4 of Series 2, we see him in a paint scheme more appropriate for the time frame TWLS is set in.